100 Rules of Anime
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Note and sort of a summary within.
1. Note

**Note!:**

I found this list floating about on cyber space and because this is a Fan Fiction site and everything, I am going to write a story to go with it. However I do not know where it original came from and thus do not mind where or who credit the list to. The stories without are one shots that in be on or around the subject of the title number. Whatever happens read with an open mind, because I'm playing it by ear.

* * *

**100 Rules of Anime**

The laws of Anime is a growing list of physical, universal, and natural phenomenon that seem to appear in various forms in all sorts of anime. The original intent was an effort to classify these incidents into a list of "laws" that explained how Anime physics are different from our own (real?) world. It is our hope that you find them useful to studying Anime, or at the very least, worth a good chuckle.


	2. 1

******#1 - Law of Metaphysical Irregularity- The normal laws of physics do not apply. **

Mutou Yuugi strolls down the street at his normal pace, with no discomfort showing on his face; in fact he was smiling brightly at such a beautiful sunny morning it turned out to be. Around his neck was a pure silver thick chain which a pure gold large upside down pyramid.

There was hundred and sixty-four pieces of pure dirty gold lumped together; not including the linked silver chain that whole thing should weight in at 60.82 kilograms.

And yet it swung back and fore lightly on the chain, smacking gently against his chest.

Mutou Yuugi continues strolling down the street smiling happily at the new day, completely unaware that his neck should be pulled painfully forward by the sheer heaviness of it all.


	3. 2

******#2 - Law of Differential Gravitation- Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4. * Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium****. **

It was nearing the evening, and the war tore city was still in motion. People hurried through the broken street, where buildings threaten to fall overhead. Strange monsters and their owners marched across the city, taken the inhabitance captured.

Running over a broken bridge was Yuugi, a powerfully roared behind him from a bull like monster. The teen was sweat and breathing hard, exhaustion was beginning to set in; still he ran for his life.

The bull at last charged at him.

'The edge!' Yuugi's mind screams at him, 'Jump over the edge!'

Yuugi turns just as the beast passes him, he slips and falls but catches himself with one hand, forcing himself up and running again. The roar of the monster filled the air, it came charging at him again.

Yuugi leaps onto the side and jumps over.

Then everything seemed to slow down.

His arms rolled at the shoulder as his arms was extended, his right in front and his left behind. He could see his hand right dropping the by inch; his legs moved only slightly in the air, as if he was still running. A pain gasping drawled out in almost a mocking manner. While this was happening Yuugi chose to twist his neck behind to see over his shoulder where the monster was, it was taking to long causing him to inwardly sigh.

At last he moves his eyes balls to their corner and saw the monster's horns crashing into the side, pieces of brick word from the bridge making sharp stones air in all directions. For a slit second everything sped up and a Yuugi manages to turn his head in time for a stone to miss him, however it did slice open his cheek, sending blood flying.

Yuugi blinks fast, the world had slowed more! His blood droplets wiggles oddly in front of his eyes. He continues to watch the droplets spin and form into different sharp when suddenly his body and the world around him with back to normal and he was sent downwards into the cold waters.

Gasping loudly as he broke the surface of the water, Yuugi jerked his head around trying to understand just what happened.


	4. 3

******#3 - Law of Sonic Amplification, First Law of Anime Acoustics- In space, loud sounds, like explosions, are even louder because there is no air to get in the way. **

Tollak Kingston stood gazes out of the window, watching blackness was filled brightness of the great number of stars. The young man was short wearing a tight white overall suit, with black lining. He had a baby face making him look younger than he truly was, with bright purple eyes that did nothing to help his case. His hair was spiked with black which had purple tips, golden blonde framed his face.

Behind him stood Mortimer Shaye, a tall brown haired young man with cold deep blue eyes. He too was staring out of the window, he too was wearing a white overall like Tollak.

"This all happened because of some lump of gold." Tollak hisses out darkly as he watches a space craft draft away from their ship, "Crazy."

"And a card game." Mortimer reminded him, "Hopefully Paradox can find away to stop that game from ever taken off."

"Do you think what that woman said was true?" Tollak asks as he watches the time travelling bike ride through a metal gate, "That Yuugi Mutou is my past self?"

"That woman is insane," Mortimer says with a snort, he folds his arms over his chest, "She said I was called Seto Kaiba, that man who went down in history for creating Virtual Reality and that Nerve Gear with its five senses experience."

"That is still used toward." Tollak points out with a smile, he was a big gamer.

"LOOK!" Mortimer screams out as he quickly unfolds his arms and points towards the window, "The monsters are attacking!"

"Its that same one again!" Tollak cries out backing away from the window.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon." Mortimer growls the name out as he notices it opening it's mouth and forming its attack power, "Why does it stalk me so?!"

"There it goes!" Tollak shouts as he bends down and holds onto the side of the wall.

A violent and destructive shattering sound boomed loudly in their ears, blowing apart space craft. The expansion in which energy is transmitted outward as a shock wave, this vibrations that travel through the air could heard when they reach them as if it was went off right beside them. It was an unpleasant disturbance of a noise that rebound off every surface and lasted for what seemed like hours. Making their eardrums feel like they was bleeding.

The two stood and stared at the remains of the craft, either said a word; mainly because they were both temporarily deaf.

Suddenly a kuriboh floats from their space ship wall humming merrily, which went unheard by them. It came to be next to Tollak and gave him a sloppy lick, then floated away and disappeared through the wall again.

'We really got to stop the past,' Tollak thinks dryly with a pout, 'And seal the path to the Phantom Zone and get rid of these monsters before they bring disorder to space too! Wait I think they've already done that...'


	5. 4

******#4 - Law of Constant Thrust, First Law of Anime Motion- In space, constant thrust equals constant velocity. **

Jonouchi dives into through the open door of the car, glad to see that the keys was another there. Yuugi, Anzu, Ryou and Honda came running to the car that must have belonged to some teacher. Yuugi was squeezed in between of Ryou and Anzu, while Honda jumped into the front seat next to Jonouchi.

The moaning undead came running at them, falling against the glass throwing their heads at it. Anzu was screaming loudly, making the zombies head towards her side of the car. Yuugi and Ryou held each other without a word, while Honda was mumbling quickly under his breathe for Jonouchi to hurry up.

The car and Jonouchi spins the wheel around, he ran under four of their former school mates as they drove away in the teacher's car.

"Faster Jonouchi! Faster!" Honda cries out as he sees the zombies responding to the sound of the car they was in.

"Sure!" Jonouchi shouts as he pushes hard on the accelerator, they sped him.

"Those things are fast!"Honda cries out again, "Faster!"

Jonouchi thrust his foot down again and started pumping on the pedal with force. It also hit at the wheel, making it go even more quickly. He kept striking his foot on the pedal over and over and over, with each strong push the car continued to get faster at will.

"Darn zombies!" Jonouchi hisses out as he sped down the burning roads where zombies left, right and centre was eating the flesh of their fellow city dweller.

Yuugi and Ryou at last relaxed, but did not let go. Anzu was crying uncontrollably at their normal school day being turned into a b-rated horror film.

"Go out Jonouchi!" Honda cheers as he stares at the side mirror, "Somehow hitting that pedal made the car faster!"

"Thank you Captain O." Jonouchi says dryly, "For informing me of what moments ago I just done."

"What's that meant to mean!" Honda hisses out ready for a fight, "I was just saying!"

"Well _don't_ just say!" Jonouchi shouts brown eyes blazing, "That was the most-"

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi cries out loudly for him to hear, "_Please_!"

Jonouchi fell silent, soon the only sound was Anzu sodding hard into her hands. Yuugi did not knew what to do for her, since never had ever happened like this, and they all knew that life was never going to be the same again.

Jonouchi thrust his foot down under, speeding up the already fast car and driving off into the unknown.


	6. 5

******#5 - Law of Mechanical Mobility, Second Law of Anime Motion- The larger a mechanical device is, the faster it moves, Armoured Mecha are the fastest objects known to human science. **

Yuugi rushes forward and fell upon the metal railing that stopped him from falling twenty story to his death. People gathered with him also, watching and waiting for their hope to arrive. A person cried out and all turned to look to the right, between the broken towering buildings that was once their city, stood a giant robot; it was 80.698 feet tall and weighting in at 86.4 metric tons.

"There it is!" Jonouchi cries out pointing for those who had yet to sight it, "Keith Howard is piloting it today!"

The Gundam known as 'Hart' was the most heavily armoured macha that had been build to date, it had a the most weapons linked to his main body than any other Gundam before it; from the MU-86G 60mm Vulcan Gun, to the 2-Tube Grenade Launcher, to the Grappling Wire, A. XB-G-35/Du.105 Beam Saber, to the (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle, to the Grenade Launcher Cartridge, to the FXA-03M2 Hyper Mega Launcher, to the FF-XV-SH-609Z Shield, as well as the Igel Armament, which also hid the Micro Missile, along with the Homing Missiles, which was wired up with the Chest Gatling Cannon and not to mention the Bird Mode.

Yuugi stared in awe; the large right lifted and took a step forward, the sheer weight of it caused it to embed it's foot partly within the concrete and tar road. The other leg now began it's painfully slow journey.

The people began to cheer, screaming in delight as the slow motion leg continued on its way.

"The Shadow Realm is opening!" Anzu screams loudly from behind Yuugi, he grits his teeth as it seemed to go right through him.

Blinking Yuugi turns to the left, sure enough a black, purple, red mist appears and was getting bigger and bigger in the sky over the city.

"This is going to be a big one." Yuugi says softy to himself as he and the others around him now watched in silence.

The monster came. A huge grey dragon like monster roar loudly, it's cry carried all the way to the humans.

The left foot smacked down into the concrete like the first, then before anyone could blink that Gundam had was running faster than a cheetah, drawing it's sword up above it's head and brought the shining blade around in full swing and cut off the dragon monster's head. Dark blood rained down as the pour shot into the air like a large fountain.

The crowd went wild, cheering for their hero, the Gungam and it's pilot. No one even pause to wonder why such a big and heavy thing could move with speed in much a manner.

Yuugi found himself being hugged tightly by Anzu, he could not help but grin. They was safe for another day.

.


	7. 6-A

******#6 - Law of Temporal Variability- Time is not a constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something "cool" or "impressive". Time slows down when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight.**

"That's where you're wrong!" Yami cries out a smirk forming on his face, he held up a card. Then he brought his hand above his head and quickly extending it out in front of him, he showed the card to his enemy; something frozen at the monster card that could end the duel was on full display. Yami had completely stopped moving with that smirk on his face, causing the enemy to blink in confusion as to why the powerful Pharaoh had cease moving.

Realizing that the Pharaoh was not going to be moving anything soon, the enemy quickly removed his duel disk system and slowly backs away while looking everywhere. The Pharaoh's friends had also stopped, all had expressions of shock or relief on their faces as they stared unblinking at the card. The enemy turned and ran away as fast as he could before the Pharaoh started up again.


	8. 6-B

******#6 - Law of Temporal Variability- Time is not a constant. Time stops for the hero whenever he does something "cool" or "impressive". Time slows down when friends and lovers are being killed and speeds up whenever there is a fight.**

Yami gasps loudly as he spins around wildly, he then starts running towards Yuugi. His partner was starting in horror at the monster floating in the air before him. The whole world reduce its process of moving.

Yami ran. Yuugi stared. The monster's claw came down. Yami ran, slowly began reaching out for him. Yuugi noticed Yami, he turns his head almost sluggishly. The monster's claw was inches from Yuugi's chest. Yami had his hand out for Yuugi; Yuugi's lips parted to mouth some last words.

'Love you, goodbye.'

The claw came down and sliced open Yuugi's chest, spilling his blood everywhere. Yami at last got to where Yuugi was, catching his body before it crashed completely on the cold ground. The monster's laugher echoed in his ears.

Yami had tears pouring for his eyes and down in his cheeks. He held his partner's body close to him, burying his head into the neck.

Time began.

Yami looked up, half his of face soaked in the fresh blood. The rich purple eyes that belonged to Yuugi's that turned to a deep red, with no pupils in them. Black mist formed around his body, and darkness rolled off of him in waves.

Time sped up; Yami stood fast. And before the monster could react, Yami was in front of it, with one swift movement his hand got through it's chest and it was not holding it's still beating heart in his hand.

The heart was then crushed.

Time was normal once more.

The now insane Yami through back his head and laughed, not remembering why he was killing or who he was for that matter. His laugher died down, he grins at the fallen monster and glancing around at his surrounding. Nothing looked familiar to him; he then spots a dead human laying on the ground.

Wandering over to it, he studying it. He felt nothing for it.

'Can't be anyone of importance...' Yami thinks as he turns and starts walking away.


	9. 7-A

******#7 - First Law of Temporal Mortality- "Good Guys" and "Bad Guys" both die in one of two ways - either so quick they don't even see it coming, OR it's a long drawn out affair where the character gains much insight to the workings of society, human existence or why the toast always lands butter side down. *NOTE: Sometimes, Anime heroes or villains never really die! In these rare cases they were a clone or cyborg and the real hero/villain's suspiciously missing in "Malletspace", or something. **

Yuugi lay on the cold ground, with only the unbearable pain throbbing throughout his chest. It burned like fire, causing him to moan in agony; however the suffering he felt mental was just as bad as the physical.

Purples eyes hid when Yuugi squeezed them shut tightly, he could hear Yami's cries of anguish running through him in shocking waves of grief. Then the link was cut as his heart beat kept skipping, his mind dulled.

'Forgive me...' Yuugi thinks as he opens his eyes once more, but Yami was gone from his sights, 'I won't recover from this...but I know that one day you look back, and somewhere in the deepest part of your mind, you will remember ...something is missing...'

Yuugi coughs, he could feel coldest sweeping over his body as his blood tried to pulse towards his most important parts.

'I am glad in a way, you will no longer cry for me,' Yuugi rolled his head, his vision was darken he could barely see the things around, making him distressed though the misery inside was doing more damage, '…...but …it hurts...you should already forgotten...right? Yes.. no... did I truly mean so little that you cast me from your mind?'

Yuugi could make out a blur, made out small sounds passed the thumbing of his heart in his ears. Purple eyes now grew lifeless and dull, no more could he see, there was only darkness. He could slightly 'feel' his darker half, this feeling quickly faded.

'Mou H_itori no Boku,' Yuugi felt the last of his hot tears running down his icy cheeks, his breath was coming out shortly, 'Turn around, please._ Realized! Something is missing!'

Blue lips shook as he tries to form some final words. However Yuugi gave up, he closed his eyes since he could no longer use them.

'No one will truly miss me, I'm sure...' Yuugi thinks as an odd sense of serenity, 'I sacrificed my life for you, given you my body, mind, heart and soul and yet...' A sad smile twitched upon his lips, his took his last few breathes, 'I would have liked to know how you felt about me... it you love me? While you forgot me, while you left me all alone, I wanted...all I wanted...was for you...'

Yuugi head turned the other side, his heart beat pumped slightly and another breathe came out.

'I am bleeding to death,' Yuugi thinks as his open wound continued to pour out of blood and pool around his body on the ground below, 'I am dead... but the worst pain is knowing you no longer care about me... you just walked away, leaving me in my own blood. Why have you don't noticed the fact that I am someone important to you?'

Yuugi sighs in last last, very last breathes cold and along where no one would ever find his body.

'Well, at lest I loved.' Yuugi continues to think as his heart stops completely, 'Most people go through their lives without knowing what true love is, and I died for the one I love so I have no regrets...'

Thus Mutou Yuugi aged seventeen, met his end.


	10. 7-B

******#7 - First Law of Temporal Mortality- "Good Guys" and "Bad Guys" both die in one of two ways - either so quick they don't even see it coming, OR it's a long drawn out affair where the character gains much insight to the workings of society, human existence or why the toast always lands butter side down. *NOTE: Sometimes, Anime heroes or villains never really die! In these rare cases they were a clone or cyborg and the real hero/villain's suspiciously missing in "Malletspace", or something. **

Bakura growls darkly as he made his way down the street, the rain kept pouring down hard flatten his white hair to his skull. The wind and rain was icy cold, the thunder that boomed in the skies seemed to be mocking him, the lightning lit out the grey gloomy morning.

Passed the sound of the wind, rain and thunder then was a hissing noises.

Spinning all the way round with a death glare Bakura did not have time to blink when the long sword sliced through his neck from the right to left. The head rolled off the shoulder and hit the ground before the body came tumbling after. The red blood turned to pink as soon as it mixed with the water.

Yami Yuugi narrows his red eyes at the fallen, grinning madly he strolled away, the tip of the long sword dragged against the ground causing a strange scraping noise that could be mistaken for hissing under the rest of the noisily world.


	11. 8

******#8 - Second Law of Temporal Mortality- It takes some time for bad guys to die... regardless of physical damage. Even when the "Bad Guys" are killed so quickly they don't even see it coming, it takes them a while to realize they are dead. This is attributed to the belief that being evil damages the Reality Lobe of the brain.**

Bakura spun round, seeing something blur passed his vision.

Brown eyes widen when his comes face to face with the Pharaoh, but there was something not right about not, something off. His normally dark purple eyes was glowing a eerily red, no pupils were in the colour. Shadowy power was coming off of the ancient spirit in waves, laughing along with some hidden secret.

Bakura's eyes took in the pose he was standing in, slightly bent, arm right extending away from him with something heavy looking in his hand. Those cold brown his followed the arm, studied the hand and narrowed at the sword that being held.

Blood dripped off of it. Some ran down the blade and was now covering Yami no Yuugi's hand. Playing no attention to the blood or where it came from Bakura turned his focus back to Mou H_itori no_ Yuugi who was chuckling darkly.

Bakura frowns deeply, he felt no light coming from the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, only darkness. The host was missing, no the host was no longer in existence.

Something in Bakura's black heart creaked, a movement was felt deep within. He knew that the Pharaoh Atem bound the Shadows with great cost, one of them was to be damned to the power of darkness for all eternal, without the Puzzle's true owner where was no balance for the cursed one inside remember himself and there was also no release any more. The once nameless Pharaoh was just that once more. A nameless shadow being without no reason to being since his once pure soul that been soaking in the shadows for far to long.

'The world in doom.' Bakura thinks a little disappointed, he wanted to be the one dooming things and make the Pharaoh suffer as a result.

Suddenly Bakura felt a strange pain. It started upon his right side and slowly crept across causing an ache far most than pain. Placing that to the back of his mind, he watching as the shadow being, because it was not the Pharaoh any more, straighten himself holding the sword now behind his body. Those red eyes was glaring at him, he then to his left wrist and stared at it for a moment, seeing no watch there he blinked in confusion and choose to look around for a source of some kind of time keeper.

Bakura did not know what these actions meant, he was waiting for the attack the was sure to come. However the creature was staring at him now in almost a bored manner, before sighing and yawning.

The neck in his neck was becoming unbearable.

'Why is it not attacking?' Bakura thinks as he continues to stand there staring at the monster that was once his greatest foe, 'It should have no reason left within it's self, so there is no way it would join forces with me... unless it views me as a fellow shadow being... I too have been locked away inside the Sennen Ring with my own shadows that dwell in there. So...no, that's not it. There is something else, something I missing from this whole situation.'

Bakura began to ponder over the things that was happening around them. The rain, the wind, the thunder, the lightning and the mysterious sound he heard just before he turned towards the shadow being.

'That's right the sword was raised.' Bakura remembers as his eyes widen, a hand reaches up and gently touches his Adam's apple. It was the he saw the light, why it hurt, why _it_ was standing there waiting for something to happen. The attack had already taken place. Bakura gasps loudly he could breathe in no air to his lungs, his vision fades and he remembers no more.

xxx

'Well that was great!' Bakura thinks sourly as he floats into nothingness, then he reappears within the Puzzle where he had left a piece of himself years before. The thing must had been with the dead host because the places was crumbling around him. He rushes forward, floating towards a place to safe haven, the remaining parts of the Mutou Yuugi's soul.

He saw the bright glowing room, which reminded him so much of his own host's warmth that he could not help but grin.

As he reached the door he slammed his fists against it trying to awaken the dying soul before it parted from this world completely.

"Who is it?" Yuugi's voice call light from the other side.

"Bakura!" Bakura roars the answer, he quickly flatten himself against the door as a heavy looking stone passing him from the right, falling as if that was the way down.

"Which one?" Yuugi questions, but the door had already began to open showing that he did not truly care which one it was, he was still trying to help a life.

"Both of us!" Bakura says as the doors opens and he zooms in crashing right into the smaller teen sending them both to the ground.

"You seen more like Yami Bakura..." Yuugi says into his ear, causing the white hair Yami to shiver, he was not used to closest with anyone, not even his own host. The cold hearted man quickly jumps to his feet and closing to the door he slammed it shut. By the time he turned round Yuugi was on his feet too.

"It's bot of us." Bakura assured reaching for his chest he pulls at something there, another Bakura falls forward and Yuugi rushes forward to catch the moaning teen from hitting the floor.

"Ryou-kun!" Yuugi cries out holding his friend close to him.

Bakura glances around at the fading soul room, gritting his teeth. Between the three of them, they had no living body.

"Is there anyone close to your body?" Bakura asks looking at the two lights.

"My body has already been taken away," Yuugi answers as he rest Ryou's head on his shoulder and gently pushes pieces of hair away from his face, "The Puzzle however is with my Grandpa."

"Your grandfather..." Bakura asks with a sigh, "That will do for now, make do with what we have I guess..."

"Where is your Ring?" Yuugi asks with a frown, he was staring at Yami Bakura's chest where the golden ring was still hanging.

"It it now inside the Puzzle with us." Bakura answers as he floats towards the bed, "Quickly to the bed, the floor is vanishing."

"Wait! I can't carry Ryou-kun alone!" Yuugi calls to the Yami, making him pause and raising an eyebrow to the Puzzle's owner.

"Do you think you are carrying an actully body?" Bakura asks with a hint of amusement in his dark orbs.

"..." Yuugi began to float upwards, long with Ryou's soul. Then he follows behind Yami no Bakura and lands himself and Ryou on the bed.

"This three is not big enough for the three of us to lay on..." Bakura says as he lays on his side, placing on arm behind his head for support, he grabs his host and forced him to his body allowing Yuugi to lay on the other side of Ryou. Both Yuugi and Yami Bakura was close to falling over the edge. "Make it bigger."

"How?" Yuugi asks blinking at the request.

"Will it." Bakura answers dully, closing his eyes as he waits for the end to come.

Closing his own eyes Yuugi thinks of making a large bed. On opening them, sees behind Bakura a wide space enough for at least ten others to lay down there. Glancing over his shoulder he sees the same could be said for the space behind him.

"Brilliant." Bakura hisses out as he lets himself lay to the free space behind him, not bothering open his eyes knowing that the Puzzle's master was strong enough to support his soul as well as his own host.

"What happens now?" Yuugi asks as he looks around, his soul room had gone, only his large bed floated around in an empty void of whiteness.

"We can take over your Grandfather's body," Bakura explains as he opens his eyes, "Or wait here to be reborn."

"...why could you not go to Ryou's bed?" Yuugi asks with a frown.

"Ryou's bed and soul room was completely eaten by the Pharaoh." Bakura said bluntly, he heard the gasp from Yuugi at this news, "But we might no be able to fight the Pharaoh, not with three souls inside one old man. Would be to much, so I think our best choice is to wait and be reborn together into the next time period and fight on those grounds."

"Right!" Yuugi nods firmly, then frowns at something, "Wait... reborn together?"

"Three souls on one soul bed..." Bakura drawls out feeling sleepy, "We will be be born as one, or born as three new souls. Most likely we would fuse. It going to be a little confusing, as he may remember different things in different parts of anyone of our lives..."

"He?" Yuugi asks tilting his head.

"Whoever we become." Bakura says he glares into the whiteness, "I never had the chance to so this, but I have heard of it."

"What about Ryou-kun? He too is going to join us." Yuugi asks glancing down at his sleeping friend, who knew nothing of what was happening.

"That can no longer be helped." Bakura snaps out glaring now at the teen, then suddenly he smirks, "You should be more worried for yourself. With no soul bodies within your own, we will most likely have my appearance, even though you are the dominant soul here."

Yuugi said nothing to this, he instead lays down and hugs Ryou and reaches further he grips onto Yami Bakura's clothings. Together they lay in silence, knowing that their time had come and the they was leaving it to their incarnation their hopes and dreams.


End file.
